dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Double Dose
"Double Dose" is the twenty-third episode of . It depicts the return of Livewire. After Livewire escapes from prison, she tries to kill Superman but finds his invulnerability to be far too great. In order to kill him she recruits the Parasite to drain Superman of his powers. Now Superman must deal with the double menace of Livewire and Parasite. Plot Things are peaceful at a S.T.A.R. Labs Prison, but a foolish janitor decides to break the rules around Livewire's cell sneaking in a Walkman. Livewire tricks him into letting her take the Walkman and steals the power from the batteries. Even this small amount of electricity is enough to rekindle her powers. She escapes from her cell and enters into the building's electric systems. She then steals an electric powered cart and escapes. Back in Metropolis, Inspector Turpin explains at a press conference that the SCU is equipped to deal with Livewire. However, she crashes the party and knocks out Turpin. Superman confronts Livewire and is hurt by her powers but she grows frustrated at the fact that no matter what she does, Superman keeps getting back up. Superman eventually manages to get to a fire hydrant and tries to douse Livewire. Livewire manages to escape but vows to return and kill Superman. Livewire enters into the Parasite's cell through his big screen TV.See "Two's a Crowd" She entices him to join her against Superman and Parasite eagerly agrees. The two walk out of the prison and Parasite hops on a speedboat. Livewire refuses to go with him on the basis that she's afraid of the water and leaves her own way. Lois and Clark hear an alarm at Stryker's Prison and Clark goes as Superman to investigate. He catches up with Parasite and takes his ship. Parasite dives into the water and grabs a shark stealing its swimming ability. Even Superman can't match Rudy's newfound abilities and Parasite escapes. Out in their hideout, Parasite and Livewire discuss their plans to destroy Superman. However, Parasite proves to be an untrustworthy partner as he tries to steal Livewire's powers. Livewire, however, attacks him and insists he leave her alone. Night falls over Metropolis and the duo attack the power plant. Livewire takes in more power while the Parasite feeds off the guards. Superman shows up and attacks. Livewire tries to destroy him but finds that Superman is covered in plastic (an idea he got from Lois' plastic poncho). Neither Livewire nor Parasite can hurt Superman with this protection, but Parasite throws a tank of liquid nitrogen and Livewire pops it, freezing and breaking Superman's cover. Without his cover, Superman is thrown into Parasite's grasp. With his power depleted, Superman is vulnerable to Livewire's powers. Livewire prepares to kill him but Parasite grabs her and takes her powers as well. Superman runs from Parasite but is chased down. After a short chase Superman grabs a broom and swings it at Parasite. Parasite arrogantly sets the broom ablaze. Superman smiles and activates the fire sprinklers shorting out Parasite's powers. Now that Livewire's been drained and Parasite shorted out, the SCU take them both into custody. Livewire swears revenge on Parasite but he was catatonic. Superman on the other hand, enjoys his freedom. Continuity * Livewire still blames Superman for being transformed into a being of electricity in "Livewire" and wants to resume her vendetta. * Livewire calls the Parasite's TV set the "bone they threw" him. The Parasite was given a big TV in exchange for his cooperation in "Two's a Crowd." * The Parasite assures Superman that the janitor's closet is a "dead-end." This statement has a double meaning here, because Rudy worked as a janitor before he was transformed into the Parasite in "Feeding Time." Background Information Trivia * Though Livewire does make an appearance in the crossover episode, "Girl's Night Out," this is counted as an episode of The New Batman Adventures making this is the last appearance of Livewire and Parasite in this series, they do however also make more appearances in Justice League episodes. * Parasite seems to be watching the same TV show that Joker was watching at the beginning of the Batman: The Animated Series episode Joker's Wild. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Maggie Sawyer * Sroya Bashir Quotes Footnotes Category:Superman: The Animated Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Hilary J. Bader